


Fate Upon My Wrist

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Sheith Soulmate Week 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Shiro (Voltron), Angst and Feels, Don’t post to another site, Emotions, Insecurity, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Loneliness, M/M, No Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Soulmates, Teen Angst, Teen Keith (Voltron), Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: ‘Looks like you’re the last one.’These words, upon Keith’s wrist, allude to his future soulmate, but he fears he might not be worthy or deserving of being wanted. An insecure Pre-Kerberos Keith story.*Sheith Soulmate Week. Day 1 prompt, First Words.*
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Soulmate Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Fate Upon My Wrist

_ Looks like you’re the only one left. _

Of all the stupid things to be etched onto his wrist, it had to be such a painful reminder of his insignificance.

Despondent, Keith glanced at the words forever marked onto his flesh. Even the very sliver of hope that a soulmate awaited in his future gave him little reassurance.

_ ‘I’m the only one left, huh?’  _ The student slouched in his chair.  _ ‘Figures I’m last pickings.’ _

Even as a special class guest came in, Keith paid no heed, staring out the window towards an uncertain future.

The very thought that Keith might not even be someone’s first, or even second choice for a life partner, broke his heart beyond words. But he scoffed, resting against his hand on his desk, wondering why it was such a surprise.

_ ‘Teach said it herself. I’m a troublemaker, a discipline case. Who’d want to spend the rest of their life with me?’ _

His markings itched, as he walked down the corridor towards the flight simulators, wishing he could take off, and never look back.

_ Looks like you’re the only one left. _

Closing himself off against his classmates, against the world, Keith shut his eyes, the sound of virtual gunfire fading into the background.

_ Looks like you’re the only one left. _

His shoulders trembled.

_ ‘Why am I the only one left? Why am I always the only one?’ _

A small fist clenched, unseen by excited pupils enthralled by a simulated reality over the real one Keith fretted over beneath his uncaring facade.

_ ‘What kind of stupid soulmate would want to end up with someone like me?’ _

A commanding voice shattered Keith’s world with seven words, from the last person he expected to care about him.

“Looks like you’re the only one left.”

Disbelief cleared his cynical expression, and Keith finally grasped the enormity of this moment. His wrist warmed, linking him to the words the young man spoke.

The Golden boy of the Garrison, Takashi Shirogane, pilot ace.

_ ‘No way… Shiro the Hero… He’s my soulmate?’ _

For the first time, Keith felt a comforting glow inside him, aware of what was being asked of him. This was only something  _ he _ could do, a purpose that others could not.

Shiro’s kindly smile was for Keith in that moment, and that made the lonely soul feel special,  _ wanted _ for the first time.

“Think you got what it takes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Soulmate Week. Day 1, First Words.
> 
> I deliberated between whether to make the marked words the first ones Shiro says in front of Keith (“Thanks for having me,”) or the first words he directly says to Keith, which I believe was “Looks like you’re the last one.”
> 
> While I could have gone for either, I settled on the direct lines because I had more to work with. I thought it could really play on Keith’s insecurities during the Pre-Kerberos time period as a troubled, lonely person.
> 
> It felt like a right fit to have it connect to Keith’s eventual realisation that he alone will become Shiro’s soulmate, that he will always save him, and be there for him.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
